


[Podfic] 'cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] moon magic sparkle sparkle [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace's life is constant bad luck, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Haruta/Sailor Moon brief, Music, Pirates doing dumb things in very short skirts, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Spoilers for Sailor Moon season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of 'cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes by midnightluck.The one where Ace really, truly, one hundred percent actually does not have a crush on Sailor Moon, really he doesn’t, the crew can stop laughing any day now, seriously guys, comeon.





	[Podfic] 'cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643752) by [Justm3h](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justm3h/pseuds/Justm3h), [midnightluck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightluck/pseuds/midnightluck). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **Music** : [One Week by Barenaked Ladies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fC_q9KPczAg)

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
M4B of Chapters 1 and 2 | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/01.causeThatCartoonHasGotTheBoomAnimeBabes/1.%20%27cause%20that%20cartoon%20has%20got%20the%20boom%20anime%20babes.m4b) | 100 MB | 1:13:02  
1 |  [[link to Chapter 1 mp3]](https://archive.org/download/01.causeThatCartoonHasGotTheBoomAnimeBabes/1.1%20%27cause%20that%20cartoon%20has%20got%20the%20boom%20anime%20babes.mp3) | 31 MB | 0:35:36  
2 | [[link to Chapter 2 mp3]](https://archive.org/download/01.causeThatCartoonHasGotTheBoomAnimeBabes/1.2%20%27cause%20that%20cartoon%20has%20got%20the%20boom%20anime%20babes.mp3) | 33 MB | 0:35:19


End file.
